


Under Aurora Borealis

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: As a traveling magazine photographer, Yifan's need an  assistant for his magazine  assigment. Joonmyeon help him as a new assistant. During their journey they’re falling in love.





	1. Under Aurora Borealis (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: romance, fluffy
> 
> Season: Spring
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> A/N (Author's Note): This story is 2 chapters.
> 
> written by: permenmint

** UNDER AURORA BOREALIS **

 

I hate Monday is understatement! Yifan _loathe_ Monday specially today. He keep walking back and forth near the train station platform. His eyes scanning every person who exit from the platform gate. People are passing by quickly. Bussinessman talking on the phone and almost bumping the briefcase with his knee. A young lady carried her crying baby, old couples walking hand in hand in slow speed as if their life experienced had taught them there’s no point of hurry up.

 

His back and legs began to scream after 15 hours long flight. He hasn’t got  his morning coffee, he patient is running thin. Monday morning in Edinburgh Weaverly train station is not the good idea for meeting place _._ Worse part is he never meet this guy before. They’re only email each other once, right before he’s  leaving a Seoul. He cursing himself for not asked a picture of the man he’s going to meet. _Where’s the hell is Kim Joonmyeon?_

 

This is not a good start. As the photographer in traveling magazine he completely understand the nature of his job. Everything is unpredictable and fast-changing. Last minute cancellation, bad weather, people refuse being photographed and any small hurdle that cause his job not smooth run. He thought there’s nothing surprise him anymore. But suddenly Jongin, his assistant, couldn’t make it. His mother was sick and had to stay at the hospital exactly one day before their assignment.  There’s a little chaos at the office. Finding a freelancer to be his assistant in 24 hours was impossible. Particularly  with small payment that the company offer. He’s pretty sure Jongin had a huge crush with his editor in chief, Kyungsoo, so he didn’t mind pay under the minimum wage.  

 

Yifan was planning to go without the assistant. He’s been to Europe many time and did the assignment on his own before. Kyungsoo, the editor in chief refused. “ _This is the big coverage. I won’t take a risk that you’re going without any back up or assistant. We’re covering  30 pages of Scotland area!_ ‘ Kyungsoo firmly dispised the idea. Europe always have been a readers favorite. The magazine sold really fast whenever they’re had an exclusive coverage of any Europe regions.  Scotland would be on the next issue. He will coverage Edinburgh and Glasgow. The other photographer already covering the Highland Scotland. He get 15 pages to cover.

 

               Then Minseok, the photo editor,  found someone who can be his assistant.“He’s Korean student of English literature in University of Aberdeen Scotland. He know really well the Scotland area.”

 

“Did he okay with payment we offer?”Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Sure. He even say yes before I mention about  the payment.”

 

               “Did he ever working in magazine before?” Yifan asked. He started to get a bad feeling. He’s been in this industry quite long. Any rookie would take every offer without much of price bargaining.  They’re only looking for a work experience and something to brag out with their peer afterward. Their mood so imbalance, unprofessional, and in the end he turn into their baby sitter. He dispised the rookie ever since.

 

               “Well….not really.”

 

               “What do you mean not really?” Kyungsoo in calm dangerous  tone. Like Yifan, he despised rookies.  He had experienced a deadline delay because of the rookies.

 

               “He said he used to do job for his campus magazine as writer and photographer. But never involve in any professional magazine. Luhan said this kid is very smart, determination and fast learner. Not like any college student you ever know. So I trust him. “

 

               Yifan rolled his eyes.  He doubt Minseok judgment since Luhan was his boyfriend.

 

               “ Beside he already lived in Scotland. It’s budget saving.”

 

Kyungsoo face lit a little when Minseok mention about budget. Cutting expenses of intercontinental flight of one person definitely save their monthly budged.  He began imagine to use those budget for covering exotic spa  in Bangkok. “Can he be trusted?”

 

               “Luhan once work with him when he had conference in Glasgow. This boy was his chaperon. He works really good. He helped Luhan finding a tour around the city and arranged the train and airplane ticket for the whole team as well, “ Minseok still tried to convince.

 

               “You know, Yifan, his english is excellent. You should read his blog. He can help you for update Instagram with great caption. ”

 

               Minseok see the corner of Yifan’s lips twitched. He could feel his victory. Yifan hated updating the company’s Instagram during working. But in digital era, updating the social media was mandatory. The existence of your magazine, like it or not, depend on how active you in social media. The more follower and more likes will show on how big your media influence to the people. All the photographer require to update the Instagram while doing the assignment. Yifan always the one who forgot the updating.

 

               Here he is waiting for the kid named Kim Joonmyeon. They promise to meet in ticket gate of Edinburg Waverly Station. He really need his coffee! _If he not come in 5  minute, I’m  leaving_ , Yifan cursing. He about to find a phone booth to call Minseok  when he hear  someone called his name.

 

“ Are you Mr Kris Wu?”

 

The voice is small and soft. Yifan slowly turning his head to one side to follow the voice. There’s standing a young man with black beanie, big white sweater, long brown coat  and a rucksack strapped on his shoulder that stand taller than his head. “ I’m… I’m  sorry,  I’m late,” he said breathless, chest and shoulder heaving, lung burning. He looked down  at his shoes.  Apparently feel so guilty. 

 

It struck Yifan that the boy is actually really beautiful. He has small frame, smooth fair skin, strawberry thin lips. He’s jet black bang peeking a little from his beanie. But his mood still foul from waiting too long. Yifan  only answer with short grunt and folded his arm. He cocked an eye brown with annoyance expression.

 

“ I.... I  oversleep and miss the first train. An- and theres a train delay too.  I – I terribly sorry,” he look up in second  since Yifan not saying anything and  dropped his gaze back  to the shoes. Both hand deep on his pocket curling into fist. His body begin to shiver a little. He look too young for college student. His face really pale and bit skinny. Typical of overseas student who haven’t got enough money to buy a decent food. Yifan wonder if shaking legs was a sign of hungry, cold weather or scared of him. Yifan take a deep breath. Feeling a little guilty creeping in his chest.

 

 “ Very well. I forgive you. First, we need to check in to the hotel, put our belonging and then have a breakfast. Do you know the good place?”

 

The boy nod.” There’s a small pub next to the hotel.  They have a great breakfast with good price and student discount. ”

 

Yifan let the boy order anything he want. Joonmyeon order an big plate of Scottish breakfast; bacon, egg, buttered toasts, baked bean, sausages, black pudding, tomatoes  and hot tea. The waiter know he is a  student and she instantly give 15% student discount before he showed his student card. Yifan joked his still can afford to buy him a breakfast even without the student card.

 

Yifan decided that Joonmyeon really hungry. As soon as he’s eating the toast and drink the hot  tea he begin to chat up. His pale cheek turn into pinky shade and shows his perfect pearly teeth. He talk eagerly and asking a lot of question. In a short time he know that Joonmyeon really love reading that why he choose English literature. He’s so obsess with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s work and the Sherlock series , his favorite is Watson that why he start to blog. He haven’t decide whether he want to be journalist or lecturer.  

 

“ My dad is lecturer, he want me to follow his path. But I think journalist or photographer is very interesting as well. You can travel to many places, reporting something. I want to travel around the world,” he said in between munching the bread and then shoves a big sausage until his cheek balloned. There’s a small ketchup stain in the corner of his lips. Yifan sip his coffee calmly but his eyes wandering to those small strawberry lips. Joonmyeon look up as he notice Yifan give him an intense look. Actually Yifan dying to  wipe those ketchup but he only pointed his finger to Joonmyeon’s lips.

 

“ I want to see Northern Lights. Have you seen it?,” he said as wipe the lips with napkin.

 

Yifan nod. He saw it once. He’s feel so lucky grown up in Canada where Northern Lights can be found in several places there.

 

“No way!” Joonmyeon shouting too loud. “Tell me!”

 

All people in the pub turn to them. Joonmyeon blushed in shy. Yifan chuckle. He probably going to tell him but not now. His job is number one priority. He can’t wasting any time. Great picture heavily  rely on a sunlight and good weather. They’re need to be in hurry.

 

“Are you done? Or do you want to order anything else?” Yifan ignore the curious eyes of boy in front him. He asked for the bill.

 

Joonmyeon shake his head. “I’m full thank you.”  His right hand grab the bread from a basket on the table and put in his pocket coat so fast. Yifan pretend not to look.  
               “Are you sure? I rather to buy you some food than seeing you collapse. We’re going to have a long walk,”  Yifan still not sure that his new assistant can carried such a heavy rolling camera bag.

 

“I’m fine. I’m pretty strong, Mr Wu,” joonmyeon stand up really quickly. He grab the rolling camera bag next to Yifan’s seat. His other hand adjusted the strap of his own bag on his shoulder. He almost wobbling try to balance his feet. Yifan want to help but he restrain himself.  He can see the determination in the boy’s eyes to show that he can do his job properly.

 

“Fine! Take your own risk. And don’t expect me to help you!”Yifan warning. Absently he put his hand on Joonmyeon’s lower back to make sure he’s not going to fall.

 

“Yes,Mr Wu!” Joonmyeon answer with big grin.

 

“And stop called me Mr Wu.Called me Yifan,” Yifan warning him.

 

“Yifan? I though your name is Kris Wu.”

 

“That’s my professional name. My friend called me Yifan.”

 

“So I’m your friend?” Joonmyeon can’t help smile.

 

“We’ll see.”  Actually Yifan is person who prefer being called Mr Wu or Kris Wu while he’s on work. He make an exception now. He wonder himself. There’s something about this boy that make him loosen up a little bit.

 

Joonmyeon’s walking to the door quickly and lead the way. Yifan send him the itinerary and name of places he want to go.  Since there’s a lot places to cover but he only have two days in Edinburgh, Joonmyeon give him the suggestion which place they better visit first for saving the time.  They visit Scottist Parliament, St Gilde Chatedral and Edinburgh Castle.

 

Yifan remove the camera from tripod. He give a sign with his head to Joonmyeon, asking for smaller lens. He need to take more closer shoot. Joonmyeon instantly  give the lens, folded the tripod and  put it into the bag. Next he handed Yifan a lightmeter.

 

“ No, it’s alright. I don’t need that,” Yifan said. 

 

Joonmyeon nod. He’s standing next to  Yifan and watching in awe. This is the first time he’s  working with professional photographer. After Minseok offer him a job, he google a lot to find out how the best way to do a job as the assistant photographer.  He absorb everything Yifan do. He probably needed it in the future. And without asking too much question, watched Yifan’s working is really  valuable lesson itself. There’s mirrorless camera hanging on Joonmyeon’s neck. He almost can’t breath when he notice it’s a Leica! Not even in his wildest dream he can hold the expensive camera. Yifan  let Joonmyeon try to take a one or two shoot with it.

 

Yifan like to use two different camera during shoot. Yifan ask Joonmyeon carried it for backup.  _Mirrorless  is way simple if you want to take a candid picture  and update on social media. I took the shoot and you do the update, Yifan told him._ Joonmyeon happily update the magazine Instagram. He think really careful what to write for the caption. Before posting it, he show it to Yifan and his boss seem really satisfied with his caption.  

 

“Joonmyeon, can you standing over there,please?” Yifan pointed to the statue.

 

Jooonmyeo’s walking toward the direction and pull the Yifan’s rolling bag along with him.

 

“No, just leave the bag!”

 

Joonmyeon frown. He thought Yifan asking him to move over because he blocking the view. “Are you want to take my picture?”

 

Yifan pretend not listen. “ Hurrry! There’s a bird flying, that whould be a great background for picture.”

 

Joonmyeon want to protest but he oblige and posing near the statues.

 

“Don’t be too tense. Smile, you’re on camera,” Yifan said. Joonmyeon smile but still looked awkward. “ Big smile, like this, ” Yifan shows Joonmyeon his big gummy smile. He even crossed the eyes on purpose. That’s make Joonmyeon laugh.  Yifan know the cool image magically disapper as soon as he show  gummy smile.  And he’s happy it make Joonmyeon relax.

 

 “There you go!  Give me your best pose.”

 

Joonmyeon give him a peace sign and flashing the pearly smile. Yifan keep asking him doing different pose here and there. Joonmyeon almost forgot that he actually an assistant not the model. Yifan asked Joonmyeon to crossing the traffic light and walking while he take a picture from opposite direction.

 

“Why you need to take my picture?” Joonmyeon asked in between a pose.

 

“It’s add a value of the picture. Landscape are good but sometime bit boring and plain. If you put a people it will say a lot more.”

 

“I see. How many time I should pose? “  Joonmyeon still not sure.  Now Yifan asked him to sit on old bench which can found in every corner of the world. Nothing show the picture is taken in Edinburgh.

 

“As many as possible. I want to give my editor many option to choose. Now, move your shoulder a little to the left. Yes, that’s correct. ” Yifan keep push the shutter non stop.

 

Joonmyeon doesn’t know that Yifan already have picture he needed but he can’t help to take more picture. He zoomed the lens so he can take a close up look of Joonmyeon. He can see how bright those sparkling eyes, there’s a mole in his upper lips that make it more desirable. His cheek glowing under the sun too. Yifan take one last candid  shoot when Joonmyeon’s  laughing spontaneous as the big wind almost caugh up his beanie.

 

“You really natural in front of camera,” Yifan said when they’re sitting on the café on George Street. They’re having a lunch break and waiting for the food to be serve while Yifan transfering all his picture into his MacBook. He send some sample to Minseok as well.

 

“Really?” Joonmyeon doesn’t know how to answer. He cheek turn into red shades. He like take selca but rarely share it with anyone. He looked so plain and weird. He even doesn’t have Instagram. He keep thinking to have one but still have no gut. He feel more comfortable expressing himself on the blog.

 

“Come, do you want to see it?” Yifan pull the chair and asked Joonmyeon sit next to him. He let Joomyeon to see all the picture in his MacBook.

 

“Um..how to move to the  next picture?” Joonmyeon asked timidly. He is PC person not MacBook person. He worried he will broke the laptop if he touch the wrong button.

 

Yifan chuckle. “Just use your two finger and slide it to the right,” Yifan hold Joonmyeon’s  hand and show him how to move the finger on keyboard.  Joonmyeon tiny’s hand is well hidden under Yifan’s  giant hand. There’s an electric  sensation when Yifan touch a soft and delicated hand of the younger. He pretty sure Joonmyeon feel the same, because all of sudden his hand fidget and he can feel the shoulder tense. Their arms, shoulder bumping each other. Absently Yifan wiggling his fingers until it interlace with Joonmyeon’s finger and squezzed it gently. He wait for the latter to respond. Joonmyeon say nothing but he squezzed back with his head down to the table.

 

“Here’s your order,“ The waiter break their moment of silent.

 

Jooonmyeon pull his hand instantly and hide it under the table when the waiter put all the food  on table. She knew she interrupted some crucial moment when she said _enjoy your meal_ with smirk. Joonmyeon take a spoon but his clumsy hand betrayed him, the spoon slip and fall to the floor. He get off from the chair recklessly and cause a loud sound. The chair crashed to the ground. Joonmyeon’s face turn into red. Yifan scream internally seeing those clumsy but adorable gesture. He take  his  own the spoon and handed to Joonmyeon.

 

” Better use this,” Yifan  said pat Joonmyeon’s shoulder. He help Joonmyeon who still dazed.   He pour a mineral water to the glass  and put a big share of  salad to Joonmyeon’s plate.

 

“Um..thanks.”

 

“Let’s eat.”

 

               They eat in silent. Both are hungry and busy with their wandering mind.  Yifan trying so hard to not stare at those pale neck and peachy cheek. His eyes traveling  again to the lips. The way he put the glass on his lips, the way he lick the lips and tip of his tounge peeking,  Yifan sure he  lost his mind.  

 

               “Um… something wrong?” Joomyeon timidly asked. He definitely can’t help being watched with Yifan’s burning gaze.  He barely can eat his food. His mind wandering to those big hand. It’s only  simple touch but he still can feel the warming and seep thoughout his body. The long arm that helping him  to take the spoon and helping him cut the steak without say anything. Noone ever treat him so gently like that.  

 

               Yifan caugh off guard but thanks to his bitch resting face, no one can notice it. “No. It’s nothing. I- I just wondering how come you know this city so well,” he asked nonchalantly and put his hand  on the chin.

 

               Joonmyeon’s mouth shape in big o and smile.  “ I’ve been here several time. I have a friend too. Like I said, I love travelling.  I feel so fortunated  study in British, there’s many place I can visit, and they give a student discount on bus or train too.“

 

               “Have you been to Europe.That’s really pretty.”

 

               “Not yet.  Travelling outside Great Britain is bit pricey. I need to save more money. Also so many places in Britain that I haven’t been explore yet. I hope someday. I already saved some money, mostly to see Northern Lights.”

 

               “I’m sure you will,” Yifan said.

 

               After the meal, Yifan offer Joonmyeon the dessert although he’s not really like it. He knew Joonmyeon has sweet tooth. He has a small bag of gummy bear in his pocket coat. Yifan see Joonmyeon chewed it once or twice during a job. Yifan only try to find another excuse to spend more time admiring the younger who now licking his ice cream happily. In between two scoope of ice cream for Joonmyeon and esspresso for Yifan, Joonmyeon chat again about his study, his friend and how he miss his dog at Seoul.  He shows the pictures as well. In return, Yifan show  picture of his dog too. Something he never did before. Even Jongin knew he has a dog after they be friend a year and  also, it was Jongin who keep bugged him to show the picture of his dog.

 

               “Oh my god your dog is so cuteee!” Joonmyeon shriek in joy. His hand slide the picture on Yifan’s phone slowly.

 

               “Yeah he is,” Yifan said. _But you’re cuter_. Yifan watches the way Joonmyeon’s eyes cutely crinkles when he see all the pictures. His hair keep falling in his big eyes. He suddenly feel the urge to run his finger through the boy’s hair or just touch those cheek. He lean forward until their shoulder bumping to each other. Joonmyeon stops when Yifan rub his thumb over his cheek.

 

               “Mis- Mister Wu…. “ Joonmyeon fidget.

 

               “There’s a something on your cheek,” Yifan lied. _For Christ’s sake_ , he supposse to be professional but he just can’t!   _Wu Yifan, what’s wrong with you?_   “Um, are you finish your dessert? We need to continue the work,” Yifan said quickly.

 

Joonmyeon nod and handed a  Yifan’s phone. Again, their hand touching. This time Joonmyeon initiate to hold Yifan’s hand longer and squezzed it lightly. When their eyes meet, Joonmyeon timidly smile and gazed to the floor instantly. But Yifan can see there’s a pinky shade on his cheek.

 

               “Let’s go, then,” Yifan pat Joonmyeon’s shoulder.

 

               They’re continue the roaming around the city. Joonmyeon suggest they have to go to Grassmarket. It’s more laid back and the most hippest neighbourhood in Edinburgh. However something change a little bit. Their began unconsciously bumping to each other. Yifan can feel that Joonmyeon stand way too close to him. No, he’s not complain. In fact, he said thank you to every God out there. He has an endless excuse to touch the younger; pat his head, put his hand on Joonmyeon’s lower back or just smell the mint shampoo when Joonmyeon’s head right under his chin. Once Joonmyeon lean his head to his shoulder when they’re sitting on the bus. Yifan can see his own reflection of big gummy smile. 

 

When the night fall, they already explore most part of Grassmarket. Joonmyeon insisted Yifan has to taste the local beer. _You can’t say you’ve been to Scotland unless you visit a pub and drink a beer, the younger said._  There’s a lot of new fancy pub but the old one is the best. The place is bit far from the main street, Yifan almost missed it  since the front door is really small and the plated sign _Red Lock Ness_ almost faded.  Yifan wonder is Lock Ness come in other colour? Joonmyeon’s friend recommended the place and happened working as a parttime bartender as well.

 

               “Whaaat a surprise. Long time no see you, Hyung. Are you on holiday?,” Jongdae loud voice is clearly heard in full house and noisy pub.  “ Why you didn’t tell me you’re in Edinburgh?” He hugged him happily.       

 

“Hello, Dae. Actually I’m on working. Haven’t got time to tell you. Sorry, ” Joonmyeon return the hugged and they do a little dancing together. Yifan watch with amused. Joonmyeon told him that he meet Jongdae when they’re working part time as chaperone in Glasgow. There was a big international environment conference. They need a lot of chaperons who can speak different languages, including Korean to help the delegate during the conference.  ‘ _The money was so so, but they give us free acomodation in hotel and free return ticket. Many international students from all over Scotland applied. I meet Jongdae there. We’ve been keep in touch ever since.’_ Joonmyeon tell Yifan about Jongdae. 

 

Jongdae stop the dance as soon as his eyes meet the tall guy standing behind Joonmyeon. He grin so widely as introduce himself. “We never meet before. I’m Jongdae. Kim Joonmyeon favorite dongsaeng,” he said with proud.

 

Joonmyeon laugh and hit him lightly.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jongdae. I’m Kris Wu. So, what the best drink you can recommended?”

 

“We have a large selection of drink. Since this is your first time in Edinburgh, you should taste our homebrew beer. Its recipe from hundred year that belong to the achestor of this place.” Jongdae said while pouring two pint from beer tap and put it in the table. “ Enjoy it, hyung!”

 

Yifan sip the beer slowly. He’s more whiskey  person but this beer really good. On the other hand, Joonmyeon really enjoy his drink.  He finish first pint so fast. Jongdae  fill the second pint. There’s a beer moustache on Joonmyeon lips. The though of kissing appear again. Yifan wipe the moustache with his thumb. “You seem really like your beer,” Yifan said.

 

“Yes! I love beer so much. And Dae always give me big discount,” Joonmyeon grin and shugghed his shoulder. “Stt… don’t tell anyone,” Joonmyeon put his finger in front his mouth.  

 

Yifan chuckle. This kid keep surprise him. His bubbly and endless energy really infectious. For someone who did first time job as assistant, Joonmyeon did really great. Yifan must admit that he impress. He only need tell him once what to do and he follow the act smoothly. And God know how many kilometers they have been walking from one place to another. Yifan silently agree what Minseok said about Joonmyeon.

 

“What do you think of job as assistant? Was it hard?”

 

“ Not really. It was something new but fun. I learn a lot of thing about photography. It just cool,” Joonmyeon grin happily and sip his beer.

 

“If you taking photography seriously you can make a living of it and travelling as well.”

 

“I don’t have a good camera. “

 

“What kind of camera you have?”

 

“Only mirrorless one. Panasonic? “ Joonmyeon said unsure. He’s bit embarrassed when mention the brand name. It’s the only camera he can afford. But it come handy when he’s doing a assigment for  campus magazine.

 

“Being a photographer has nothing to do with camera. It’s how you catch the moment. That’s one thing you need to master! Just keep practice.”

 

“I will,” Joonmyeon nod and finish his second pint with big smile.

 

“Daeee… more please!” Joonmyeon lift his empty pint higher to show that he need another.

 

“Easy hyung. This is the last one okay,” Jongdae warning him. He change into smaller pint before give it to his hyung.  Joonmyeon too exciting to care.

 

“Chilll, Dae. I’m fine!” Joonmyeon.

 

“Please take care of him. He really like the drink but can’t holding up too much. Sometimes Hyung do  silly thing when he’s drunk,” Jongdae said to Yifan.

 

“No need to worried,” Yifan said.

 

Time passing so quickly. Beer definitely make the younger loosen up and playful. Joonmyeon begin to spin his chair right and left and sing _Paradise_ of Coldplay out loud. He asked Yifan to sing along. Yifan refused and prefer to watch the younger in amused.  When Joonmyeon finish the song, he lean forward and place his chin on both hand. His eyes stared to Yifan directly with big smile. His cheek flushing red.

 

 “ When Minseok told about you, I imagine you’re a old and scary guy,” Joonmyeon  said.

 

“Oh really? How come? ” Yifan pretent to be offended.

 

“You’re working in such famous magazine and Minseok Hyung said you’ve been traveling to many place so the old image fit you perfectly. But, yeah, turn out you’re not as old as I thought and such a nice guy. It’s really nice working with you. I like you.“

 

“Glad to hear that. I like you too, ” Yifan replied casually. Although he just meet Joonmyeon this morning, he can’t help return Joonmyeon’s flirting. He always able maintain his cool image as photographer, but now he doesn’t care.

 

“And you’re so tall and hot.”Joonmyeon splutter.

 

Yifan sip his drink and look at him.  People always compliment about his height, he’s kinda used to. He’s like wearing all black from head to toe and that’s give him more taller and slim image. But still there’s a bubble of happiness when the compliment come from Joonmyeon.  “Gee, thanks.”

 

Joonmyeon give him a smile again. And there’s a moment when their eyes finally lock.  Joonmyeon break the eye contact first and reach his glass. He glup in one shot. Feeling so sweaty and hot under Yifan’s intense gazed. Yifan put his hand over Joonmyeon’s hand, the other hands run through Joonmyeon’s hair. He just notice that Joomyeon has middle part hair style and make him cuter and soft. Yellow light over the bar table give an hallo illusion over the Joonmyeon’s head. He really like an pure and pretty angel.  He tracing his finger along the side of Joonmyeon’s neck and up to the chin and cheek. Joonmyeon can feel Yifan hot breath. He closed his eyes.

 

Yifan’s lips gently touch Joonmyeon’s lower lips. Joonmyeon hold his breath and return the kiss. He cupped Joonmyeon face to deepen the kiss. He pushed his lips farter and softly sucking on it. Joonmyeon slowly open his lips and let his tongue meet Yifan’s. When Yifan’s pulled away, he refused for the kiss to stop. He absently put his arm around Yifan’s neck and kiss again. Joonmyeon’s tongue enter Yifan’s mouth. Licking and sucking it.  Yifan pull away and Joonmyeon grin so wide.

 

“Wow, Kim Joonmyeon. Woow,” Yifan said. He kind of surprise on how Joonmyeon respond to to the kiss. Daring and wild. “ I didn’t know you’re such a pro.”

 

“ It depend with whom I kissed.”

 

Yifan laughing so hard.  Yifan brush Joonmyeon’s lips with his tumb. He can’t get enough to those strawberry lips.

 

“I never know photographer could be this hot and handsome.”

 

Yifan laugh. “ And I never know college student could be  great kiss.”

 

Yifan cups Joonmyeon’s neck. His thumb rubs soothing circle on Joonmyeon’s nape. The younger’s eyes flutter at the gentle motion. Yifan pull Joonmyeon’s body closer to him. Yifan’s thigh began to press Joonmyeon’s. He can hear a soft moan from Joonmyeon. Only god know how many time they’re kissing. Kissing, flirt, kiss again and flirt again. Yifan manage to squeeze Joonmyeon’s butt when the younger hug him really tight  while kissing.

 

By the fourth pin, Yifan begin to felling dizzy and sleepy. He finished his last pint. In the mean time Joonmyeon already plops his head down on the desk and keep mutter  incoherent. His hand still hold an empty pint. Yifan give a sign to Jongdae to take the glass. They need to back to the hotel immediately. He pay the bill. Jondae saying, _‘please take care my hyung_.’ Yifan nod and smile. Yifan has to drag Joomyeon from the chair because he refuse to go home. Right after they reach the front door, Joonmyeon sliding down to the ground. He unable to stand on his own feet.

 

“God, Joonmyeon!”Yifan half panic. He kneel down and carried the younger on piggy back. Lucky Joonmyeon is pretty light, he can carried him and walking couple block until they find a taxi.

 

“Hello handsome,”said Joonmyeon whose suddenly wake up as soon as they on taxi.

 

“Hi you too,” Yifan still struggle to put his bag and joonmyeon’s bag on seat. Yifan know  Joonmyeon not really 100%  aware what he’s talking about.

 

“Can I have your kiss,sexy?”

 

Yifan chuckle. Yifan can see how taxi driver’s trying  so hard not to look from rearview mirror.  He gave him a deadly glare. Then Yifan reach Joonmyeon’s head, cupped his face and give him a peck on the lips. Joonmyeon smile then plop himself down on Yifan’s lap and put both his hand on latter’s shoulder. He give him a kiss in Yifan’s both cheek. Yifan bit shock, nonetheless he kiss him back on the cheek. He try so hard to make Joonmyeon sit still on his lap. But Joonmyeon is too drunk and has his own mind. Yifan fidget when he feel a tiny hand crawling inside his t’shirt.

 

“Joonmyeon, don’t”

 

Joonmyeon ignore it and begin to unbutton Yifan’s t’shirt with smirk.  “No. Joon, No. We’re in taxi,” Yifan stopped him.

 

“Why?” Joonmyoen pout. “Don’t you like me?”

 

Yifan signed. As much as like want it, but Joonmyeon already drunk.  he didn’t want to do with someone whose not sober. The temptation is so big. A huge feeling of wanting linger within him but no! Yifan sure he will hate himself if doing something without consent.

 

“ You make me sad,”  Joonmyoen look up and pout again.  Yifan can’t help to pinch his cheek. 

 

               “Sorry, then.But, I can’t. Sit still, please. We almost there,” Yifan strokes Joonmyeon’s hair tenderly.

 

               Joonmyoen sigh heavily and sulking. He lifted himself from the lap and scootch over to the opposite side. He rest his head next to the window. “I know you hate me.”

 

“No, I’m not. Come here,” Yifan pull Joonmyeon into his embrace and let his head rest on his chest. Joonmyeon not protest. He’s curling a little for more comfortable position. Enjoy the heat of Yifan’s body. Yifan’s hand caressses his back gently. It make Joonmyeon calmer.

 

               “You smell really nice. I wish I could buy a cologne but it’s too expensive. It cost equal my two month meal time.”

 

               “ You can use mine, if you want.”

 

               “Really?” Joonmyeon look up with half eyes open and big smile. He begin to yawn. Yifan stealing a peck in Joonmyeon’s nose. The younger scrunch the nose in return.

 

               “Yes. You can.”

 

“Maybe I can borrow your soap, shampoo and toothbrust too. I forgot bring a lot of thing. I spend all night working on mini mart until 1 am, “ Joonmyeon babbling non stop about what his did last night that cause him oversleept and miss the first train. 

 

Joonmyeon seriously on mission to save a lot of money. He dream go to Iceland after the graduation. He has to go before back to Korea. The cost of flight to Iceland is cheaper from here than from Korea. Whenever he traveling out of town he has a habit bring his passport along. He imagine that some random reality show pick him and give him a free flight ticket. Yifan laugh quitely when hearing that. Joonmyeon definitily have a weird’s mind and that make him falling in love even more. He can picture perfectly on how this young man juggling between study and working to save some money. He feel his chest thighted. He really admired Joonmyeon determination. It remind him of college time. He always dreamt traveling around the world yet too lazy saved some money back then. He feel so grateful working in traveling magazine. He can tick his bucket list faster than he expected.

 

               “I can take you to Iceland, if you want to, ”Yifan said.

 

               There’s  no answer.

 

               “Joon… Joonmyeon…  “

 

Suddenly he can hear a soft snoring on his chest. Yifan look down. Joonmyeon’s sleeping with his mouth slighly open and his tiny fist clutching unto his t’shirt.

 

Yifan chuckled and pat Joonmyeon’s back lightly. “Sweet dream Joonmyeon.”

 

 

 

***

 

               When Joonmyeon open his eyes first time in the morning, he confuse. He’s in the very stranger room. The bed is too comfy and warm. There’s a guy sleeping in the oposite bed. The last thing he remember is he drink a beer and yes, he remember he desperately flirted for Yifan’s attention. And the kissed.  He  still can feel the sweet taste of Yifan on his lips. But the rest is blur. He’s not exactly sure how he get in here. He check himself under the comforter. He’s only wearing the shirt and sock. His jeans, sweater and coat folded neatly on the chair. Joonmyeon groan. It must be Yifan to help him.  Yifan; his boss!  

 

He get out o the bed. Feeling the world spin a little as he walk to the bathroom. There’s a _post-it_ stick on the mirror _. Use my toiletries  as much as you like._ Joonmyeon bite his lips. Wondering what a ridicules thing he said when he’s drunk. There’s a set of fancy toiletries on the bathroom sink that belong to Yifan.  He hold it one by one but still not sure. He used a hotel toiletries  eventually.

 

Yifan still sleeping. Funny how this cool guy could turn really adobrably cute when he sleeping. His dark hair sticking out behind a blanket. His heart start skipped a beat.  He watched Yifan sleeping for a moment before getting dress. It’s still 7 o’clock. Joonmyeon decided to buy some coffee for Yifan.

 

The smeel of hot coffee wake up Yifan instantly. He can see small figure shuffling around and and put something to the table. His wide smile and glowing face under the sun from the window make his heart beat instantly.

 

“Good morning. Rise and shine,” Joonmyeon greet with smile and walking to the bed side. “ I bough you a coffee,” Joonmyeon handed him a cup of hot coffee. A steam of hot coffee touch Yifan’s face.

 

“Oh god! Thank you. You know what I needed most,” Yifan sip it gratefully.

 

Joonmyeon standing in hesitate and said slowly,  “Look, I’m really sorry I’m so drunk yesterday. I hope what I did and said not offended you.”

 

“No worries. I ‘m not a slightly offended. Actually I kinda flatter.”

 

“Wh- what I did  yesterday?”

 

Yifan smirk. “ You said I’m sexy and sat on my lap.”

 

Joomyeon looks at the floor, extremely embarrassed.

 

“You were really cute though.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry,” Joonmyeon not even dare to look up. He’s not sure if sat on your boss’s lap count as cute.

 

“No it’s alright. We did have a good time yesterday,right? ”

 

Joonmyeon nod. Still feeling embarrass. He walk to the table and show him a big pastic bag. “ Um, I bought chicken sandwich and bacon sandwich for breakfast. I’m not sure what you like most.”

 

“We can have a breakfast in hotel, you know. “

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. Haven’t you stay in a hotel before?”

 

Yifan regret he said that. He remember Joonmyeon said whenever he stay in hotel, he prefer only pay for the room not included breakfast. Probably he assume Yifan do the same thing. Joonmyeon bring his sleeping bag too. When they registered to the hotel, Joonmyeon little confuse. He though that they travel on budget, so he already prepare that they would sleep on some cheap hostel or even in some random place. Yifan didn’t know what Minseok told Joonmyeon about the budget, obviously this boy  take a _tight budget_ too serious.  

 

“I mean, whenever I’m working, my office always make a hotel reservation include a breakfast. So we can eat as much as we can and do a job properly.”

 

“ I though you travelling on budget.”

 

Yifan laughing. “ Yeah,we’re travelling on budget but thankfully  we still can afford a breakfast.”

 

Yifan get off from the bed and take one sandwich. He eat it as way to appreciate what Joonmyeon has done. The sandwich taste good, lucky him.

 

“ Alright. I’m going to get shower and then we have breakfast. You can have your favorite big Scottish breakfast,” Yifan kiss a Joonmyeon’s head and wink playfully. He can see Joonmyeon  blink in confusion and then the shade of pink begin appeared in his cheek. He look really cute with that expression. Maybe he should kiss the younger more often today.

 

 

 


	2. Under Aurora Borealis (2)

Yifan has a new addiction. Kissing Joonmyeon. He can’t  help to kiss the younger non stop. Just like now. They’re in the train to Glasgow. The train is pretty empty since it’s a weekday. There’s only  three person on this train car.  It’s feel like a private train. 

 

Joonmyeon sit next to him with the head down to his phone. His small head right under Yifan’s chin and exposing the pale nape of his neck. He turn Joonmyeon around and pull him into his embrace. He crashing his lips into Joonmyeon’s. His hand tracing down and caresses Joonmyeon’s thigh.

 

“Yi.. Yifan… what a- are you…. “

 

Yifan wiggles his eyes and now he’s lips traveling down to the neck and shoulder.

 

“Yi.. Yifan ple- please stop!” Joonmyeon hand’s push Yifan away.

 

Yifan startle. He just reliase he haven’t ask if Joonmyeon want it or not. “I’m sorry. I thought you want to it.“

 

“ No, no I want to,” Joonmyeon said really fast. 

 

Yifan raised his eyebrows and can’t help grin. He glad Joonmyoen feel the same way. 

 

“ But, I’m just- I don’t know. I think,we’re going too far. Aren’t we suppose to be professional?” Joonmyeon said almost audible.

 

Yifan sighed and look away to the window. They’re only half way to the destination. Thinking so hard. Then added, “You right. We should. But, you know what people said; _what happens in Scotland, stays in Scotland._ So considering this is our little secret,” Yifan wiggle his eyebrow.

 

Jooonmyeon burst out laughing. “ You’re just make it up,don’t you?”

 

Yifan shrug his shoulders. “ But you agree with me, right?”

 

Joonmyeon smile widely until his eyes crinkles into moon crescent. Yifan pull Joonmyeon on his embrace again.  “ You can be my assistant slash my traveling partner. We can do anything we want  and ain’t nobody  bussiness to know it.”

 

“Traveling partner? I like it,” Joonmyeon said.

 

“Good. We’re settle then.”

 

“Yes, partner!”

 

Yifan lift Joonmyeon in his lap with both hand. Joonmyeon shriek in shock but he put his arms around Yifan’s neck. “ Do you think partner can do this?”

 

 “As a partner we can do anything we want.”

 

Yifan hugged Joonmyeon really tight and burried his face on Joonmyeon’s head. Inhaling the sweet scent of the younger. Yifan let Joonmyeon wear his cologne. Funny how it gave different effect on the younger. He smell really good and more sweeter than ever.  Joonmyeon laugh quitely. He rest his head on Yifan’s crook while his new partner caresses his head gently. It’s so comforting having Joonmyeon on his arm.  

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

As soon as they arrive in Glasgow at night, they go straight to the hotel. Working as photograper need a high energy and stamina. Yifan getting used to it but not Joonmyeon. He look tired and Yifan little bit worried. Although he know Joonmyeon won’t admit it.

 

“We can go to sleep early  today,” Yifan said when Joonmyeon trying so hard hiding his yawn.

 

“I’m no sleepy.”

 

“No, I mean it. This already night there nothing we can do.“

 

“Aren’t you want to take a night view? I know a good place,” Joonmyeon stubbornly refuse. “Just because we’re travelling partner, I don’t want you give me privilege.”

 

Yifan pat Joonmyeon’s head gently. “ I’m not trying to give you a privilege. But we have to spare the energy because tommorow we start early. “

 

Yifan not completely lying. They indeed have a plenty time for two days of assignment in Glasgow.  Based on his calculation he can get all pictures he need tomorrow. Minseok sent him an e-mail and really happy with all the picture. Thanks to Joonmyeon who gave him a lot of suggestion about place they should visit.  Today he made up his mind to loosen up a little bit. In fact, he haven’t got proper rest after he arrived in Scotland. Not only Joonmyeon who need a rest, he need too.

 

Joonmyeon yawn again.

 

“I take that as a yes,” Yifan chuckle.  “You wait here okay. I’ll be check if our room is ready or not.”

 

The receptionist informed him, the hotel rather full. There’s a group of tourist from London do a last minute booking. Although he made reservation weeks ago, he can’t get the room he requested; standard room with double bed. The hotel give him a standard room with one king sized bed instead. She promise that they’re allow to change the room tomorrow as soon as there’s a vacant room.   Yifan have no problem with it. It happened many time before. But Joonmyeon look panic when he see the bed.  Yifan already laying on the bed with his sleeping attire; loose black t’shirt and short.

 

“If you working as journalist or photographer there’s a change you have no choice but sharing a bed,”  Yifan pull  joonmyeon who still standing  in bed side.

 

Joonmyeon shriek and pout. He try to lay down. Yifan can sense the tense and his nervousness. He’s laying on side way with his hand support his head and caresses Joonmyeon’s head. “Relax. We only get rest and sleep.”

 

“No. I just… It’s just feel so weird,” Joonmyeon sheepishly said.

 

“You will get used too.”

 

The boy begin to yawn again. Unconsiously he move his body side a way, facing a Yifan. He curling his body and put both his hand under the chin. His eyes half closed and said something incoherently about the weather before falling sleep.

 

Joonmyeon said he can’t stand a cold. He wear an old grey sweater under the the shirt, long sweat pant that hanging loose on the waits and white wool sock as his sleeping attire. Although the temperature not as cold as winter but spring in Glasgow still pretty cold and windy, specially at night.  Joonmyeon is so tiny, soft and fluffy, Yifan feeling so protective. He knew how hard life as student college whose always have an endless sleep deprivation. He’s been experience thing like that too. He yawns. Feeling extremely sleepy since he haven’t proper rest since he arrived in Scotland. Yifan pull the comforter over them. He began to close his eyes as he difts off.

 

Yifan is the one who wake up first. He open the eyes and feel something warm and heavy on his chest. Joonmyeon used his arm as a pillow. Both his tiny hands hiding under the sweater. He can’t remember how their legs tangled together. Yifan move gingerly and put the Joonmyeon’s head on the pillow. He’s laying side a way, admiring Joonmyeon’s face. His hand tracing down slowly from the forehead to the nose and lips. The lips is bit chapped but still look so delicious. Yifan give him a peck on the lips. He get off from the bed really slowly.  He need to get shower.

 

Joonmyeon still sleeping when Yifan get dress but wake up instantly as soon as he spray the cologne. He blink several time with nose scrunching try to deciper what smell that he inhale.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It’s 6.30 “

 

Joonmyeon sitting up on the bed imediately and looking for his handphone. He groan when notice he forgot to put the alarm on.  “ Oh god! I oversleep again.”

 

“It’s mean your body still need a rest. “

 

Joonmyeon rub his eyes in shy. “ I know but I’m still working here. I suppose wake up on time.”

 

“It’s alright. Our schedule start at  7.30 right? You still have a some time to get ready. ”

 

 Joonmyeon nod and get off from the bed. Unfortunately his body still not ready for it. His legs wobbly and he landed on the floor with a big sound.

 

“Oh God, Joonmyeon! Are you alright?” Yifan help the younger to stand up.

 

He carried Joonmyeon in bridal style and sit on the bed side. “ Be caferul okay. I still need my traveling partner,” Yifan said and kiss Joonmyeon’s forehead.

 

            “Yeah I’m fine. I’m fine,” he said with a red face. His hiding his face in Yifan’s crook. Clumsy Joonmyeon in the morning is so adobrable. His messy hair sticking up into different direction. His face bit puffy and his eyes squinted a little.  Yifan shower him with  kiss the cheek, neck and behind the ear. “ My cute partner,” Yifan whisper and nible Joonmyeon’s ears. 

 

        Joonmyeon giggle. “ I have to get shower.”

 

        Instead of letting him go, Yifan tight the hug and pull the younge’s legs  to the side, dangling next to his lap.  Now Joonmyeon facing him. He kiss Joonmyeon again.

 

               “Enough… enough… Please, I need get shower,” Joonmyeon turn his head and put his hand on his mouth as a way to refuse the kiss. “ I haven’t brush my teeth. No, Yifan,No.”

 

             Yifan laughing so hard. “ I don’t mind.”

 

               “That’s so gross,” Joonmyeon glared. He shake his body so quicky and get off from the lap. Before he walk to the bath room and grab the towel, Joonmyeon give a Yifan kiss on the cheek. A large grin break out from Yifan’s mouth.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

They enter the more comfortable establisment. Yifan congratulation himself for inventing the word of traveling partner. Joonmyeon’s  getting more attached. He always lay his head on Yifan’s shoulder. It give Yifan a sense of warm and happiness. Joonmyeon tug on Yifan’s sleeve before asking something.  When they walking, he always make sure to put his arm on Joonmyeon’s shoulder or on lower back protectively. The younger seem enjoy it. He keep grining and smile as soon as he feel a big warm hand guided him. Sometimes Joonmyeon grab Yifan’s hand and let it entwined with him.  

 

Joonmyeon still doing his job professionally. He’s getting better at it. Before Yifan ask what to do, he already know. Yifan let Joonmyeon take a picture with his DSLR. He haven’t decide whether it will publish on the magazine or not. It depend on his photo editor, Minseok.  But, Yifan promise to keep it for himself. He probably going to use it as screensaver on his computer.  Now Joonmyeon take a picture of flower in Glasgow Botanic Garden. He look really serious. Brow furrowed, lips slightly pout and he’s on kneel down. Yifan need to restrain himself not to jump and ravish those strawberry lips. He take a long breath, prefer to take a Joonmyeon’s picture even the younger isn’t looking. Joonmyeon is not aware his picture being taken.

 

Yifan really pleased working with Joonmyeon. He know how much money Joonmyeon’s earn from this part time job. He’s been thinking to give an extra bonus. He have enough money to make the younger happy.

 

So are you still on short mid semester break?” Yifan asked when there’s in the hotel elevator.

 

“Yup, until next week. I’m hundred percent  available.”

 

“Excelent. So I’m offer you as my travel partner  for next trip.”

 

“Sure,” his face bright instantly. “ Where to?”

 

“That’s a secret! Just wait and see. ”

 

Joonmyeon pout. Yifan instantly give that pout a kiss. But the temptation to taste Joonmyeon is  getting bigger. He need more than just a kiss.  Yifan never mix business with pleasure before. He know other fellow photographer like to having fun during an assignment. They bragged on how many partners they have while do assignment in other city or overseas. He not kind of person who interest doing thing like that.  But now he make an exception. Joonmyeon seem enjoying it too.  He return the kiss instantly.

 

Yifan grab Joonmyeon’s butt and squeezed it. Joonmyeon let out the soft moan.  As soon as the elevator open, Joonmyeon jump a little and wrapped his legs around Yifan’s waist. Yifan bit caugh off guard but he grab Joonmyeon’s thigh and carried him on his waist.

 

Yifan kiss and suck his lips onto Joonmyeon’s neck. He bite his ears and whisper, “ My cute partner.”

 

Joonmyeon pout. “ Stop calling me cute. I am not!”

 

“Oh yes you are,” Yifan said.

 

Now they in the bed room. He’s laying Joonmyeon on the bed. He pin the younger and keep kissing him. Joonmyeon breath become more heavy. He pulled Yifan’s hair everytime Yifan’s teeth sunk into his neck.  Slowly Yifan began undressing him. He pull the sweater off and his lips travelling down to Joonmyeon’s chest and tummy. Joonmyeon fidget a little as he feel the warm touch his bare skin. Yifan can hear Joonmyeon called his name between panting.  As if it’s a cue he grabs Joonmyeon’s neck with one hand and the other hand palms the front of Joonmyeon’s pant. He feel something bulging and moving under his touch. Slowly he pull Joonmyeon’s jeans. Now Joonmyeon lay only with his underwear. Yifan kneel down and admiring the pale smooth legs in front of him. 

 

In a rush Yifan take off his own t’shirt and jeans. He lean forward and kiss Joonmyeon’s leg. He kiss and suck it really hard. Leaving a visible red mark on Joonmyeon’s smooth legs. Joonmyeon’s hand absently grab a Yifan’s hair. Pulling and panting hard everytime Yifan’s tongue touch his skin. Yifan’s hand traveling down to Joonmyeon’s boxer. He slide his hand down inside the boxer and stroke it. He fell something pulsing down there.

 

“Oh god, Yi- Yifan,” Joonmyeon arched his back and bite his lips. Absently he closed his legs tightly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Joonmyeon nod and hiding his eyes with both hand.

 

“Look, we don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.”

 

“I’m just- I never do this,” Joonmyeon said really quiet.

 

Yifan kissed his cheek and strokes Joonmyeon’s head. He definitely know Joonmyeon still a virgin.  Joonmyeon told him that he never date in college. The last time he had relationship was in high school. It more like puppy love where he only dare holding hand and kissing on the cheek. “Do you want it?”

 

Joonmyeon nod. He’s  still hiding his eyes.

 

“Hey. Don’t be shy,” Yifan pull Joonmyeon’s hand away from his eyes. “Look at me, Joonmyeon.”

 

Slowly Joonmyeon open his eyes. His cheeks and ears in crimson red. He bit his lower lips. Joonmyeon look extra adorable when he’s shy. Yifan kiss both his eyes and said,” Trust me okay. Just tell me if you want to stop.”

 

Yifan glad Joonmyeon look to his eyes directly when nodded timidly. He ran his finger down to Joonmyeon’s tummy until reach the boxer. He pull it off, caresses the thigh and bent Jooonmyeon’s knee gently. Absently Joonmyeon spread his legs wider and let Yifan kneel down between his legs. 

 

               Yifan know how nervous Joonmyeon is, he lean forward and kiss him in the lips. “ Are you sure you really want this?”

 

               Joonmyeon nod. “Ye- yes, please.”

 

               Yifan chuckle. Even when he nervous, Joonmyeon not forget to be polite. “Alright. Relax,okay,”

 

Yifan grab a lube  and pour into his fingers. He pull Joonmyeon’s knee up to his shoulder. Slowly his finger enter Joonmyeon entrance. Joonmyeon squirmed a little and bit his lower lips..

 

 “Relax. Keep breathing,” Yifan said as add another finger. He moving his finger up and down. Trying to find the sweet spot. When Joonmyeon gasp a little and arch his back, he know he hit the right spot.  Yifan kiss him passionately to distract the younger. He begin to pull out his finger. He position himself and enter his length slowly.

 

Yifan thrust Joonmyeon and grabbed they younger’s hips hard as his length move forward. Joonmyeon sob. There’s a flow of tear in the corner of his eyes. Yifan thrust deeper. Joonmyeon’s hand grip the bed sheet. He keep panting and moan. Yifan can feel Jonmyeon body shake and shiver. He need to grip Joonmyeon’s hips really tight to make it steady. Joonmyeon almost folded in two. His knee still on Yifan’s shoulder and legs up in the air.

 

“Yi- Yifaaan,” Joonmyeon almost lost his breath, he move his hips to meet Yifan’s. Joonmyeon threw his head back as he try to hold his scream.

 

“Don’t hold up. Let it out,” Yifan said as he push  again. Their panting fill the room. Joonmyeon let out the scream then crying. They come at the same time.

 

 “Are you okay?,” Yifan give him a kiss on the lips and wipe the sweat from Joonmyeon’s forehead.

 

He help to straighten Joonmyeon legs on the mattress.  Joonmyeon laying still with chest up and down try to caught the air. After Yifan clean himself and help Joonmyeon’s cleaning, the tear still flowing from the corner of Joonmyeon’s eyes.

 

It’s make Yifan worried.

 

“Joonmyeon. Are you okay? Is it really hurt?” Yifan help Joonmyeon sitting up. His lift Joonmyeon to sit between his crossed legs. He straighten Joonmyeon’s leg to the mattress, hand wrapped around Joonmyeon’s back and hug him tightly.

 

“I’m fi- fine,” Joonmyeon still sob. He rest his head on Yifan’s shoulder. His chest still heaving up and down. “I’m-  I’m just really happy I don’t know why I’m cry It’s just –“ Joonmyeon can’t finish his word and crying again.

 

Yifan definitely understand what Joonmyeon feeling. For some people the first time could be really overwhelming. There many different feeling involve; scare, happy, confuse and relieve at the same time. “ You doing great, Joon. Don’t worry. You doing great.” He pat the younger back gently until Joonmyeon calm. 

 

 “Thank you,” suddenly Joonmyeon look up and wipe his tear.

 

“With all my pleasure. I love you,” Yifan kisses Joonmyeon.

 

He almost can’t believe himself says those word _. I love you,_ such an important word and he is slip it out spontaneously. They’re  just meet less than a week. It could be just infatuation like most travel ever encountered. Probably Joonmyeon only what some wild experience on his short semester break. Joonmyeon once said that his life is too predictable and boring, he want to feeling something crazy and spontaneous. He probably shouldn’t said it.

 

After a moment of silence, Joonmyeon look up with smile and said, “Me too.”

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 _Me too._   Those two words still linger on Yifan’s mind on the next day.  It could be anything.  Joonmyeon could be just said without really meaning or  feel the same. Yifan know his mind is messing up right know. This is the last day of their time together. He’s holding a ticket flight to Iceland.  Joonmyeon still preparing his bag. Yifan only told him to get ready because he’s going to take him to some place. He ‘s been thinking to give a special gift for Joonmyeon.

 

Now the situation it rather complicated. They’re not planning to have sex yesterday. It just happened. Not that he regretted but he’s wondering what Joonmyeon think.

 

 “I’m done.” Joonmyeon standing with the rucksand strap on his shoulder.

 

“Joon, are still on short break right? I want to take you to somewhere as my traveling partner.”

 

“Okay,” Joonmyeon nod with wide smile. “I always like traveling.”

 

Joonmyeon smile eases Yifan’s anxiety a little. He still not sure how much Joonmyeon’s  feeling about him but the look at his eager eyes and how Joonmyeon respon, give him a some hope. Even though Joonmyeon has no feeling with him, he’s happy he can spend more day with him. He’s happy can make one of Joomyeon dream come true.

 

“I’m going to take you here,” Yifan handed him a flight ticket.

 

Joonmyeon open the ticket. He clapped  his mouth in shock. “ Ice- land? Reykjavik?”

 

Yifan never ever forget how the Joonmyeon’s pretty eyes begin to to watery. He  to look up right into his soul. His lips quiver.

 

“You said you really want to go see Northern Lights. Aurora Borealis. And I’m going taking you there,” Yifan said.

 

“Yi-fan, this is just too much. I-  I never thought you remember it. I don’t know what to say,” Joonmyeon sniff.

 

“How about say ‘ _let’s go?_ ’ “ Yifan come closer. He cupped Joonmyeon’s face and wipe the tear in the corner of his eyes with a thumb.

 

“ Thank you. I- It’s  really – It just--- , Yes, let’s go,” Joonmyeon star rambling no stop.

 

Yifan pull him closer and tucks Joonmyeon under his chin. Joonmyeon probably never know how his bubbly energy really affect him. How he always want to have Joonmyeon in his arms.   _Do know how you make me really crazy, Joonmyeon._ He kiss Joonmyeon’s head lovingly.

 

 

 

During the flight, Joonmyeon no stop babbling about Northern Lights. Yifan sure Joonmyeon spend most of his free time reading traveling book to Iceland.

 

 “Do you know the story of Northern Light. Sometime it called Aurora Borealis. There’s a Greek mythology of  it,” Joonmyeon asked as soon as the flight take off.

 

Yifan shake his head. Greek Mythology is not his favorite subject. “Tell me.”

 

 “It from ancient Greek. The ancient Greek have seen the light there must have been an incredibly strong solar activity because sighting so far south and almost unheard of. The Greek held that Aurora was the sister of Helios and Seline, the sun and moon, and that she raced across the early morning sky in her multi coloured chariot to alert her sibling to the dawning of new day,” Joonmyeon explain.

 

Yifan nod. He probably heard it once but not fully remember it. The only he know is Aurora mean a sunrise and Borealiss mean wind. Maybe it suit them. Joonmyeon is his Aurora and he is like a wind that keep moving freely. He chuckle to  think about it.

 

“What are you smiling of?”

 

“No, it’s just you’re suit the title of Aurora and I’m suit the title of Borealis. Do you think we made of each other?”

 

Joonmyeon laugh so hard. “ Oooh God! You’re so cheesy. It’s that your pick up line?”

 

“I never have pick up line,” Yifan pout. He snuggle his nose into Joonmyeon’s neck and whisper,” I only used it for special person.”

 

Joonmyeon laugh harder. He pressed his cheek into Yifan’s cheek gently  and say,” I’m flatter and like to hear it more.”  

 

“Really? I have plenty to say,” Yifan wiggles his eyebrow and begin to tickles the younger. Joonmyeon laugh again.

 

Happy Joonmyeon is make Yifan happy.

 

 

 

Yifan said he’s never been to Reykjavik before. But he assure Joonmyeon that he has a friend that know the area so well.  He will pick them up at the airport.

 

“That’s my friend, Baekhyun. He will help us.”

 

            There’s a small young man standing on the arrival gate, greeting them with big smile and loud voice.  “Hyuung! Over here!” He waving the small red flag like most tour guide do.

 

           Baekhyun used to be working in the magazine as intern but his main interest is travelling not writing or taking picture. So, he decide to drop out from college, take an extensive English course to get a job in travel company as tour guide. There’s a rising interest for Korean tourist to travel in Skandinavia area, Baekhyun has been stationed in Iceland branch for two month. It’s also Baekhyun who help him arrange everything in Reykjavik.

 

“Hyuuung, I miss you. I’m glad you come here. I’m bit lonely here,” he exaggerated his pout.  “ And it’s must be Kim Joonmyeon. Now I know why hyung insisted to bring you here. He never did to anyone before. “

 

“Baek….” Yifan warning  him.

 

“No, Hyung. This is so not you! But I’m glad finaly there’s someone who like your weirdness.”

 

Yifan smack Baekhyun’s head.

 

Joonmyeon laugh a little. “ Hi Baekhyun, nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh God. You look more handsome in real life than the picture.”

 

“Picture?”

 

“Yeah, hyung send me your pi-“

 

“Where’s your car. We need get hurry!” Yifan cut Baekhyun’s word.

 

“Oh yeah. Let’s go.” Baekhyun walked  them to the parking lot and  show them a car. 

 

When they’re  passing the road out from airport, Baekhyun rolled out the window. “ Open your window hyung.  Sometime you can see a little bit of Northern light too. If you lucky,” he said.

 

Joonmyeon instantly open the window, all his upper body almost sticking out from the window car.  

 

“Careful, Joon,”Yifan said.

 

“Chill, hyung. I will bring you to the best spot.”

 

Baekhyun keep saying to put the expectation lower. Northern light is unpredictable. There’ a lot of prediction you can find in the internet. There is a  computer calculation too but never 100% accurate.

 

 “ Even if you do, sometimes they aren’t that bright. They usually don’t look like you saw in the picture or Instagram,” he said.  

 

“It’s okay. Even it bit cloudy, I’d  be happy,” Joonmyeon said.

 

”I’m sure we will see the brightest Northern light ever,” Yifan said.

 

Baekhyun laughing really  hard. “I like your spirit!”

 

Baekhyun  drove and check the GPRS and heading to Seltjarnarnes, off the city.

 

“Northern Lights in Reykjavik is fine. But too much city Lights. I’m going to bring you to Seltjarnarnes. It’s more uninhabited and dark. You can see the best Northern Lights there.”

 

When they arrive, there’s some tourist group already gather. Although April is low season but this is the last  month to see Northern Lights, that’ why the place still bit crowded.

 

“ They don’t know the right spot,” he snicker and marching passed them, waving his flag just like a good tourist guided on duty.

 

Baekhyun pick the place bit on the left and only three of them. Yifan begin to prepare his tripod and camera. In the meantime Joonmyeon already standing with his head right up to the sky with squinted eyes. They’re waiting.

 

“Take your time. You need to be patient,” Baekhyun said. “And I’ll be wait at the car okay,” he added.

 

“Good luck,hyung,” Baek wink and give Yifan a thumb up.

 

Yifan rolled his eyes.. Baekhyun is mischievous  person but also very helpful one. He will send his friend thank you note and a box of kimchi later

 

Yifan stand behind Joonmyeon. He put his arm around the shoulder and rest his chin on the head.  Joonmyeon press his back on Yifan’s chest and look up with big grin.  Under the dark, Yifan can see how bright and sparkling Joonmyeon’s eyes is.

 

“Exiciting?”

 

Joonmyeon look up and nod with wide smile.

 

And slowly the dark sky turn into spectacular color. The beautiful pale yellowish-green dancing and flowing on the sky. Now they’re standing under the green light. Joonmyeon shriek in joy. He raise his hand up in the air as if want to touch it.

 

“God, this is so beautiful.” Joonmyeon said.

 

The collision of colour agains the star-spread black night sky really a breathtaking. Yifan almost forgot to take the picture. Just like Joonmyeon, he is in awe. Nature never stopped to amazed him.

 

“Thank you, Yifan. This is beyond magic. Thank you,” Joonmyeon  said and kiss Yifan’s on the lips. “I never thought I  can see this with someone special,” he added.

 

Yifan’s eyes wider. _Did he just hear it wrong?_

 

“Wh- what did you say?”

 

“Someone special. You’re my someone special!” Joonmyeon said.

 

             Yifan pulled Joonmyeon closer and crashing his strawberry lips. “ Yes, you’re my someone special too. I love you,” Yifan said the last word loud and clear.

 

            He’s going to try his luck this time. Wu Yifan is not a coward. He always said what on his mind, althought he know sometimes the result is not always good as he expected.

 

Joonmyeon is stunned in silence.

 

 “I know we should be professional. And actually when I said  traveling partner, I’m just looking for an excuse to getting closer with you. I already like you from the first day we meet. My feeling grew stronger ever day. And I’m not regret to said it and It’s completely fine  if you don’t have the same fee-“

 

“I love you too,” Joonmyeon said almost audible. He  smile timidly.

 

“Can you say it again?” Yifan can’t hide his big gummy smile.

 

Joonmyeon move closer.  In tiptoe his whisper to Yifan’s ear. “ I love you. I’m just afraid I will ruin my job  but yeah, I love you too Wu Yifan.”

 

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
